The primary objectives of this study are to obtain preliminary information regarding safety and efficacy of PIXY321 used alone and with concomitant corticosteroids in patients with marrow failure syndromes. Specific positive results that will be assessed include the extent of hematological response, duration of response, frequency and severity of bleeding, platelet and red blood cell transfusion requirements and frequency and duration of hospitalization.